This invention in general relates to a storage tray that a consumer can custom-make to correspond to the items that he may have to store.
Consumers typically have a large number of household goods that are difficult to store. These household goods would include hand tools, flatware, Christmas ornaments, fishing lures, and other miscellaneous parts. As an example, Christmas ornaments are usually stored in a bag or box without having partitions or specific compartments for each ornament. The ornaments will usually break over a period of time or else will be lost, and as a consequence, ornaments are difficult to find from year-to-year. Also, the way they are stored is not usually a very efficient use of space. These problems would also hold true when storing such items as a group of screwdrivers in a drawer or even for storing screws or other small items that need to be retained in a compartment rather than being loose.
Athough several types of storage units are available on the market, none can be individually tailored to a consumer's specific needs. That is, an off-the-shelf storage unit may be available that would have a series of small compartments for storage of various items; however, these storage spaces would not necessarily conform to the exact spaces needed by a consumer for a particular storage application. These off-the-shelf storage units would not have a storage space to conform to the shape of any unusually-shaped items that a consumer may have a need to store. And, in addition, these off-the-shelf items would not conform to the size of a consumer's drawer or other container.
For these reasons, it is an object of the present invention to create a storage unit that can be customized to conform to the exact storage needs of a consumer.
It is further an object of the present invention to create a storage unit that will make the most efficient use of the volume of storage space that is being utilized.
It is moreover an object of the present invention to achieve the above goals with a storage unit that is relatively simple and easy to manufacture.